Once Upon a Time: Next Chapter
by MerlockVonBaron
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of the Black Fairy, things finally settle down in the fairy tale town of Storybrooke, Maine. Of course nothing stays peaceful long enough when someone decides to come and stir up trouble.


**Once Upon a Time: Next Chapter**

**Shortly after the defeat of the Black Fairy, things finally settle down in the fairy tale town of Storybrooke, Maine. Of course nothing stays peaceful long enough when someone decides to come and stir up trouble.**

**I'm going to level with you on a few things; Season 7 of Once was crap in my book cause the whole alternate versions of characters. **

**Also, the wish realm never existed in this version; Regina was able to stop her evil half before using the lamp to make a wish.**

**I also want to bring back other characters into the show and bring in characters that were never featured in the series. Let me know who you want to see come back and which non canon characters you want to see.**

**I also need help with a main villain for this series. I have considered Blackbeard as possible big bad but if you guys can think of another good big bad, let me know.**

**Prologue:**

Once Upon A Time….

Somewhere in the state of Maine lies a small town full of fairy tale characters that were brought to our world thanks to an evil queen who casted a curse that created this town. The curse not only created the town and brought all of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest here; the curse also ripped away everyone's memories. Only the queen had her memories. Time was also frozen for 28yrs until one day, a woman with a boy who she gave up for adoption shows up to this small mysterious town to bring him home and time starts again. When the boy mysteriously passes out from eating the turnover, the woman panics and learns that only way to wake him was an act of true love. When she starts to believe, she kisses the boy which wakes him up. The kiss also caused everyone to remember who they were back in the enchanted forest.

The woman was named Emma Swan. She was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She eventually learned that the boy she gave up for adoption was adopted by the evil queen who now and days today ended up being her friend Regina Mills. The boy was named after the queens father Henry.

It was also learned that Regina wasn't the true mastermind behind the curse. The real mastermind was in fact a man named Mister Gold or to everyone else knew as Rumpelstiltskin or the dark one, an evil imp. When the curse broke, he brought magic to the town and summoned a creature to punish the evil queen for what she did to someone he fell in love with.

Eventually Emma along with her mom got sent to the enchanted forest when they decided to send the creature through a portal. Emma made friends with a female warrior named Mulan and a princess named Aurora to defeat Regina's mother and a dangerous pirate.

They made it back home but eventually Regina's mother and the pirate showed up to cause trouble and even brought a giant along who eventually became the town's newest resident.

Emma shortly left town with Gold to help him search for his son who turned out to be Henry's father.

From there, things got crazy. From, two outsiders trying to destroy the town, Henry being kidnapped by Peter Pan who turned out to be Henry's great grandfather to a new curse sending the town back to the enchanted forest, missing memories, a new curse, fighting a wicked witch, a time traveling adventure, a snow queen, 3 queens of darkness, a deranged author, an alternate realm, and other crazy adventures, Emma finally settled down with the same dangerous pirate and married him.

That celebration was short lived when the black fairy showed up to ruin things. To top it all, she was Henry's great grandmother. After her defeat, things settled down in this crazy New England town called Storybrooke.

The town was at peace and Emma was ready to start her new life as a wife. Little do they know is that peace usually doesn't last long for the savior or her friends.

**I am going to pause here for now. If you have ideas, go ahead and throw them my way via reviews and pms.**


End file.
